Lombax Reunion
by VHSesh
Summary: A retelling of 'Ratchet and Clank 2: Locked and Loaded', re-imagined as an adult story filled with angst and tension. The story begins from where Ratchet and Clank save Angela from the Thugs-4-Less leader and the trio prepare to take down Megacorp and save the galaxy from the protopet. Please visit /works/18170606/chapters/42973799 as I am updating there
1. Chapter 1: Thugs 4 Angela

**Chapter 1: Thugs 4 Angela**

The enormous thuds of reinforced metal echoed down the maze of streets. Each thud increasingly closer and closer, with a vile and obnoxious laugh followed with each step. The Thugs 4 Less leader, power hungry and right on Ratchets tail, quite literally.

The town seemed to have previously been used for Air-Defense training, and Clank made it quite aware to Ratchet from the start, these turrets would be vital in destroying the towering metal beast.

"Hang on buddy" Ratchet said in his breathless sprint. A jump-pad boosted the two high above the buildings, allowing clank to use his powerful thrusters to safely let the pair land on a nearby rooftop. It had seemed so long since Bob had installed it back on Pokitaru for him but, it was barely anytime at all. Clank was still ever so thankful for his craftmanship, and had always hoped to see him again, just for old times' sake.

"This is the last turret Clank, we better destroy this thing fast!"

"His core is weakened Ratchet, only a few more shots and he should be too weak to continue!"

"You better be right about this"

The missiles swarmed the two, hailing down from the end of the abandoned town. Ratchet focused the turret between the screaming missiles and the now crumbling metal Robot. Sparks were beginning to fly from its joints. Ratchet knew it was only a matter of time until the Giganto-Mech was nothing but a pile of scrap. His determination grew, alongside with his belief that the Thugs 4 Less leader could be taken down once and for all.

The mountain of now crushed alloy remained wedged between two buildings, dust filled the air, concrete from the buildings beginning to crack and crumble from where the Mech had fallen. The Thugs 4 Less leader laid motionless, crushed under the robot's twitching arm. Clank analyzed the corrupt lizard as the pair approached. It was just by nature for him to make sure everyone, even the ones wanting him dead, were okay.

"Vital signs, active. Unconscious, however no serious injuries shown"

"Clank, I'd hate to burst your bubble, but the only thing I care for right now is that you're okay, not this stupid ass reptile" Ratchet sighed, his legs were beginning to give way. The battle was long, tough and had taken all his energy. Right now, the only thing on Ratchets mind was continuing their hunt for the Protopet and saving this galaxy from certain death.

"If you're okay Clank, let's go."

As the pair turned to leave, a voice piped up from the chest plate of the robot, in a tone in which someone knew they were in deep shit with.

"Umm hellloooo!? Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Angela's eyes pierced into the back of Ratchets scrawny head, one which she had always wanted to pummel. What sort of egotistical and bolt for brains could just forget the main reason for even coming to this god forsaken planet?! Was she truly that forgettable?

"Oops, I mean, after we free… Angela" Ratchet awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he spun around. His cheeks grew red and began to heat up.

" _What an awkward mistake, nice going fuzzball"_ He thought to himself, drawing his lancer and shooting the lock on the cage keeping Angela captive.

His brain was fried. Now not only did he have to continue his adventure even as his muscles ached and groaned, now he had to do it with another Lombax who he knew at the next chance she had would slap him in the back of the head.

Angela dropped down onto the street, dusting metal shards off herself.

"Thanks. Now before you run off, take a look at this. I managed to pick it out of Lizard-boys pocket."

"You put your hand… in his pocket?!

"Ew no, not like that you moron! I saw the damn info-bot peeking out, just shut up and watch"

The info-bot's screen stretched and enlarged, showing the three of them the Thug 4 Less's leader speaking into the camera. He spoke of a large distribution center, seeming to be storing of "… three-point five zillion Protopets!" The Protopet epidemic was now truly showing how large of an issue it truly was, and Ratchet was getting dizzy thinking about how much danger the galaxy was in. How could they possibly stop that many Protopets from reaching the hands of innocent lives?!

"Are they insane?!" Ratchet exclaimed, his eyes wide with terror.

"The galaxy is in far more danger than I had imagined. Do you suppose Mr Fizzwidget…" Clank's pure and curious voice was cut off by Angela.

"We've wasted enough time on Fizzwidget already." She sighed, both of her hands found her faced, rubbing her temple in frustration and confusion.

"I swear that crazy old man is not the same person I used to work for."

Ratchets ears shot up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You used to work for Megacorp?!" Ratchet couldn't believe it. No way this gorgeous Lombax, the one who was trying to kill him for a period was actually an intelligent scientist, working for the Universe's biggest technology company!

" _Wait, did I just call her gorgeous?"_

"Yes, in the genetics division." Angela took notice of the excitement in Ratchets voice. Why was he so interested? Why were his eyes locked with hers and why did it feel… weird? She quickly looked elsewhere and focused to his ears. They were twitching, his striped fur swayed in the planets cool breeze.

"… on the Protopet?!"

"… on fixing the Protopets flaws! And I was this close to succeeding when Fizzwidget suddenly pushed up the release date." Angela's held her fingers apart, showing the pair just how close this whole situation could've been avoided.

"Is it worth disrupting the Protopet shipments Miss Cross?" Clank chimed in.

"It's a start. But to stop them for good, we're gonna need to break into Megacorp headquarters."

"Break in? How? That place is locked down like nobody's business!" Ratchet had seen numerous Holo-vids focusing on the facility itself. A brief mention of its security systems popped back into his mind, and he shook his head figuring out how they were going to manage to pull it off.

Angela smirked, brushing her hand against her hair. She never got many chances to show off, and by damn she wasn't going to lose the opportunity to do so. At this point she knew Ratchet was entranced on her involvement with Megacorp. She felt… cool.

"I have an old Megacorp ID on my home planet."

"We'll split up then. Clank and I will go to the distribution facility, you go grab that ID."

"Be safe Miss Cross" Clank spoke as Ratchet lifted him onto his back. With his hands and legs now tucked in, he watched as Angela grew further and further away. Angela waved, the group had parted once again, but not before Ratchet took one last look over his shoulder, seeing the figure they had just saved disappear into the streets.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind the Hero

**Chapter 2: Behind the hero**

On the long journey towards the facility, Ratchet had activated the ships auto pilot and relaxed back into his seat. His worn legs rested on the dash board, hands put behind his head as a makeshift pillow. Clank fiddled with the ships screen controls, flicking between the thousands of channels located in this section of the Bogon Galaxy.

Ratchet was hoping to get some sleep before they arrived, however he was still feeling the second-hand embarrassment of nearly forgetting Angela. She was the only other Lombax he remembers ever seeing in his entire lifetime, how could he just walk off without her?! More questions arose from this. Why did he even care? She was constantly trying to kill him, and yet his feelings for her seemed much deeper than he could ever imagine.

" _Gorgeous?"_ He remembered what he had thought of her in the spur of the moment. He thought about her dazzling hair, beautiful emerald eyes and slim, tall build. She was intelligent, knew her tech and seemed like she had some sort of hidden geeky side to her. As she was busy showing off, Ratchet eyes were wondering all over her. All the way from her perfect ears, down to her gorgeous eyes and facial features, down her curvy body and never-ending legs…

Ratchet was getting carried away in his thoughts, and before he knew it, his thoughts were starting to gain a "reaction" out of him. His flight suit seemed tighter than usual, and as he looked down and noticed the obvious bulge, he choked on his own saliva and sat up to cover himself.

Clank turned to Ratchet who was sputtering and coughing.

"Ratchet are you okay? You didn't have one of those old Gadgetron candies which you know are out of date again did you?"

All Ratchet could do was shake his head and continue coughing. As he began to regain control over his breathing, Clank had taken notice to the ship's cockpit screen. It was another "Behind the Hero" episode, and what a surprise to see a familiar, big chinned face fill the screen.

The narrator began to speak as the duo fixed their eyes upon the images being shown.

"And now, "Behind the Hero" brings you the conclusion of our series on Captain Qwark. As of this airing, the fugitive superhero has been missing for almost six weeks…"

Ratchet was glad his mind focused on something else other than his over imaginative thoughts. He lifted his hands up and was relieved to see he was no longer pitching a tent.

"Did he die heroically? Was he the victim of an overzealous fan? Or is he still out there somewhere? The galaxy may never know. But stay tuned for more baseless speculation and crackpot theories on: "Behind the Hero"…"

"Well, no more Qwark" Ratchet said cheerily. Qwark had been such a nuisance ever since their encounter on his and Clanks previous journey, he was glad that cocky piece of shit was now gone. He had never forgiven him for his actions, even after all this time. Ratchet was bad at grudges, he just couldn't seem to let go.

"Good, it is almost time for "Robochef" Clank switched the channel and soon enough, the sounds of robotic movement and the simmering of water and food entered Ratchets ears. He leaned back once again, closing his eyes and hoping to fall asleep before he thought of Angela again. It was never going to work, but a hand in his pocket seemed to cover himself in case things got out of control. It was going to be another few hours before their arrival, and as he drifted off to sleep, Angela was all that he could see.


	3. Chapter 3: Another crate in the corp

**Chapter 3: Another crate in the corp**

Their arrival at the facility proved short. There were plenty of Protopets, thousands and thousands of crates filled with them to be exact. Too many to kill for sure, but Ratchet knew from the get-go that this would be the case. He wasn't after the Protopets, only after information, anything to help with saving the galaxy from the little blue horrors. After making their way through the main warehouse, killing whatever they could along the way, they reached an outside platform, leaving the two with a beautiful view of the planet before them.

"Man, sometimes you really gotta just relax and enjoy the view sometimes Clank. Half the time we are so damn busy trying not to die that we usually miss the unique and beautiful planets we arrive on."

"I never thought you'd be the one for appreciating nature Ratchet"

"Well, being stuck on Veldin for so long and watching sand for years and years, being able to see something different, I guess I just grew appreciation for it all. Not a lot of lifeforms get to experience the stuff we do pal."

"Affirmative. We are quite lucky if you think about it"

"The clouds and blue sky, It's almost as beautiful as-"

A whistling entered the pairs ears and grew louder with each passing second. An object, right above them grew larger and larger. An egg shaped… bomb?

"Incoming! Get down!" Ratchet grabbed Clank by the arms and threw the two of them out of the way. Their heads hidden down, preparing for the worst. How could they have left their guard so open?

The whistling stopped, but there was no thud, or explosion, or death. Ratchet peeked his head out of his hands and saw that the bomb had safely landed on the platform. A bomb with a… screen?

"Is this some sort of sick joke? Don't tell me this thing lets people die as they watch Courtney Gears show off her metal a-"

Ratchet was cut off, the screen blinked on, audio crackling through the speakers. An animated happy face appeared, creepily smiling back at them with huge, overdrawn eyes.

"Hello _Ratchet and Clank…"_ Why did it start with a robotic voice and then begin to sound like… Angela?!

"You lucky devil! _Angela Cross_ has just sent you a galactic greeting!"

The drawn happy face had now disappeared, instead showing a static filled video of Angela. Protopets were surrounding the nearby building behind her. A harsh storm blew and Angela's fur was covered in white snow, the harsh winter wind blowing her fur wildly.

"Guys! If you get this message, please meet me on my home world."

Angela looked stressed and overwhelmed, Ratchets heart began to pound. She was in danger, and he already was getting prepared to run back to his ship.

"Just so you know, I've found my old ID badge, I'm pretty sure we can still use it to infiltrate Megacorp HQ, but your gonna have to hurry…"

Angela bent down, the screen losing complete sight of her. Her back rose up once again, and a white ball of snow shaped into her hand took aim. With a quick and accurate throw, a Protopet snarling from the rooftop took a face full of snow, falling off the building behind her.

"…before the Protopets completely overrun us! Oh, and sorry for the ballon-a-gram, it was the only thing I could get off this b..."

"We hope you enjoyed your galactic greeting!"

"Clank we have to go, now! Grab the coordinates from the device and let's go!"

"It's been awhile since I've seen this urgency in you Ratchet, I'm sure Miss Cross can defend herself quite well if that's what you're worried about. "

"Clank I don't care, we don't know what situation she has gotten herself into, why did we even split up in the first place, that's like rookie mistake number one!"

Clank wasn't used to this sort of Ratchet. He was normally laid back and unworried about these sorts of things. He knew he would always be able to save the day, so why was this time different? He jiggled on Ratchets back and could feel the energy radiating from him. A few hours ago, he seemed almost lifeless, a tired hero needing of rest. Now he was full of adrenaline, all over an acquaintance? A few swingshots later and the pair were already back in their ship and blasting directly for the damsel in distress.

Ratchet wasn't sitting back with his feet up this time. His body seemed to be at full attention, all control manual. Clank was more perplexed as ever. There was no threat of enemy ships or asteroid fields to warrant this behavior. He refocused to the vast nothingness in front of them and ponder on the many reasons why his best friend was acting so strangely.


	4. Chapter 4: Saving Private Angela

**Chapter 4: Saving Private Angela**

They're arrival at Grelbin was met with a harsh and cold blizzard. Clank was worried Ratchet might freeze to death, hyperthermia was a serious issue to consider.

"Ratchet, you might want to-"

Clank had Ratchets coat held in his metallic hands, but Ratchet was already gone, pushing on through the snowy landscape. His hands shielding his eyes and the other wrapped around him for warmth. Clank jumped out onto the metal platform and locked the ship, running after his inseparable friend.

A small building was the only thing lit in the middle of a wide, open field. Silhouettes of large beasts and writhing snake like creatures were only barely visible, shadows being casted from the moonlight. The metal roof of the building reflected the light back onto Ratchet, guiding him towards Angela. For the past few hours, his mind had gone into a robotic mode. He had barely thought of anything but saving Angela. He didn't think why he wanted to save her so much, but only knew that he had to.

As Ratchet's short, sharp breaths filled the air in front of him in condensed mist, Clanks clanking feet caught up with his buddy. Maybe that's where the name had come from.

"This was the house in that video message Clank, this must be her house! I don't see any protopets, what the hell happened?! It was like a warzone in that message she sent…"

Ratchets shivering hands banged loudly on the metal doors of the building. Shivering from the freezing temperatures. Or was it the nervousness of seeing Angela perhaps?

The doors opened and out came a hooded face, ears peeking out of the top of their hood and a smiling face greeting the pair.

"Ratchet? Clank? Took your damn time, get in here!"

Both of the boys entered quickly, wanting sweet relief from the pounding storm. Clanks metal was frozen, icicles built around his eyes and lower body. Ratchets fur had become solid ice in certain places, especially around his mouth where his saliva had dripped into his fur.

"Angela are you okay? What happened to the Protopets, I thought they were about to kill you?!" Ratchets teeth were chattering, his whole body a shaking mess.

"Those fuzzy shits didn't have a match on me stupid, I've been working on them for so long, I know everything about them inside and out! I managed to kill them all before you two dweebs arrived, I only just got to see my house for the first time in what must be years!"

"I told you she would be fine Ratchet"

Clank looked at Ratchet expecting him to be fuming at Angela for wasting his time and being called names. After all he was hellbent on saving her, he truly thought she was in danger. Ratchet hated being tricked and fooled. When Qwark had done the same, he had never seen such hate in another living being before. Except instead of a raging friend, Ratchet stood there, dorky smile on his face.

"Wow, and here I thought I'd be racing out here to see you being devoured."

"You wish. I'm stronger than you think. I'm not just some helpless little girl, if anyones a little girl here it would be you" Angela teased. She seemed to be the epitome of what Ratchet was when he was still stuck on Veldin. A cocky, snappy Lombax who knew how to get on somebodies' nerves. Her back was facing him, her hands busy preparing some sort of hot liquid in the tiny kitchen attached to the living room he was standing in. The place looked like a mess, she wasn't lying when she said she hadn't been here in years.

"Would you like some help Miss Cross?" Clank headed towards her, he was always wanting to be of help. As the two of them talked and discussed what type of drink they wanted Ratchet began to look around. Her place seemed… weird. No pictures or anything really of much interest. Cobwebs and dust were much of the entire building. A worn couch and Holo-TV were the only noticeable things in the living room. With his arms wrapped around his thudding chest, he fell back onto the pillows filling the couch.

"Ow! What the-" He landed on something hard, almost like plastic. He reached under the pillows, thinking maybe it was the remote. His hand gripped it and pulled it out, hoping to maybe put on some Rocket League or some other show to give the room some livelihood.

"What a weird remote, where are the buttons?" Ratchet looked down to check to see if the remote was even charged, but to his surprise, it wasn't a remote at all.

"Ratchet I heard you like tea with two sugars, be careful its hot though!"

Angela placed the cup of hot liquid in front of him. As she looked up to smile at him, she noticed the horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong Ratchet? Don't like te- OH MY GOD"


	5. Chapter 5: Dead mans hand

**Chapter 5: Dead mans hand**

She snatched the vibrator from Ratchets hands, her cheeks immediately began to burn and ran down the adjacent corridor, throwing the device into one of the rooms and slamming the door with it.

"Is everything alright you two? I hope you didn't burn your tongue! He he he he"

Clank sat next to Ratchet and turned on the Holo-TV with his own inbuilt remote, not aware of the expressions both of the Lombaxes currently held. The two of them looked at each other, with Ratchet looking like he had seen a ghost while Angela looked like she had just been shown in her underwear on the galaxy's news broadcast.

"Umm, was that a-"

"Don't… say… another… word…" Angela snarled through her teeth, trying her hardest not to alert Clank of what had just occurred.

" _This big idiot not only manages to nearly forget me and leave me for dead, but also manages to come into my own home and embarrass me more than ever before?!"_

Angela was starting to see red, much like how her face was showing it also.

" _That fucking asshole"_

"Ratchet… I need some help, fixing my… umm… suit dryer… do you mind looking at it for me?" Her face was twitching, trying her hardest not to scream or cry. Ratchet was still trying to process what had just happened. He didn't even think twice about helping her, he just got up and followed her demands.

"Sure… where is it?" Ratchet left the couch feeling numb. He was still freezing, but more so cold due to just touching something so private and… strange.

"Right in here" As Ratchet moved closer to the doorway, he peered inside to find an empty room filled with dirty furniture and storage boxes.

"There isn't any sui- AHH" Angela shoved Ratchet into the room, closing the door behind her. Ratchet tumbled into the boxes filled with machine parts, lab equipment and old wooden furniture.

"I'm going to fucking kill you fur bag!"

"Wait! What did I do!?"

Angela grabbed the shorter Lombax by his ears and shoved him back down as he tried to regain his footing, however in her clumsy process managed to trip over her own feet and fall directly on top of him. Her oversized hooded jumper had ridden up onto her face, covering her view. She growled in frustration and ripped it off the top of her head. With her view regained, she saw the wide-eyed moron staring at her. Her hand dug once again into his ear twisting it.

"I've wanted to hurt you so badly since the day we met, not only for nearly forgetting me in that stupid robot and touching my personal belongings, but for also shooting me with a blaster, like that fucking hurt! I still have the bruise! It's been a month and it is still purple!"

"Ow ow ow, okay okay, I see the bruise can you let me go now- OW OW OW"

"Shut up, my bruise is under my shirt you idiot, stop lying!"

"I'm not lying I'm looking at it right now!"

"Huh?" Angela looked down. She saw her hands, both remaining on Ratchet clawing and grabbing him in an effort to hurt him. What she didn't expect to see was her own breasts dangling in front of her, the entirety of her front bare to him.

"Oh shit!" Angela pushed off Ratchets face in an attempt to get off him, but in the process her foot got caught on a nearby box and she ended up again on top of the bewildered Lombax below her. She again lifted herself off him, only to realize she had just shoved her boobs right into his face. His face no longer was filled with pain, but in, bliss?

"God damn it, I totally forgot to put anything on under my hoodie. Stop drooling you idiot!" And with one final slap to Ratchets frozen cheek, she grabbed her clothing and left.


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep tight

**Chapter 6: Sleep tight, don't let the Protopet bite!**

The two of them drank their tea without a word. The occasional side glance from the pair at one another occurred but, anytime they met eye contact, immediately their eyes darted elsewhere.

Angela's mind was filled with dread, anxiety and embarrassment. She sat there staring at her ceramic cup, barely a sip taken from it. Dancing steam swirled from the cup, her hands gently cupping the outside as to not to burn her delicate hands. All she had wanted to do was lock herself in her room, curl up and disappear, but Clank had forced her to come watch his favorite action movie with him, and she couldn't say no to him. He was much too adorable.

Ratchet was sat up straight, no relaxation shown anywhere on his covered body. He had grabbed a blanket located under a box Angela had pushed him into and was beginning to finally warm up. As he sipped the hot tea, he stared directly ahead as to not show Angela what was truly going on inside his head. A pair of beautiful, soft, fur covered breasts, that had both squished his cheeks. If he had of suffocated then and there, he knew he would have died a happy Lombax.

Clank was quietly reciting each line of the movie to himself. He was surprised Ratchet wasn't telling him to shut up, but he figured his buddy was just too tired to really care. After all, he knew he hadn't slept in over 24 hours now.

By the time Ratchet had finished his tea, his mind was telling him he needed a bathroom badly. It was quite difficult finding any sort of rest stop in this part of the Bogon Galaxy, and his efforts on holding it all in had finally gotten the better of him.

"Umm… Angela, where's your ba-"

"Hallway, second door, left." Angela replied sharply, wanting as little contact with him.

"Right, thanks."

Ratchet proceeded down the hallway, taking his second door to the left and flicking the switch on the wall as he entered. The rooms light whizzed on, taking a few blinks before it remained on. It was a small, cramped area; however, he was glad it wasn't completely trashed like some of the building's other rooms. The only mess located in here was the numerous vials and solutions of makeup and strange girly things Ratchet wouldn't have the slightest clue were, spread out along the sink.

He freshened himself up, now completely relieved. He started to relax his muscles a little. His mind was still processing everything which had happened. Nearly forgetting Angela, rushing to save her and being made a fool, having her gorgeous body on top of him, it was just all too much.

He sighed heavily, his eyes were beginning to shut by themselves and he stumbled into the hallway, arms stretched out in an effort to give his muscles some much needed circulation.

Down the hallway, the lights were now off. The silhouettes of Clank and the girl which wanted him dead were briefly highlighted by the Holo-Screen. As the scenes changed, so did their appearance. One-minute bright light had encased the pair, and the next they had disappeared into darkness. Ratchet decided to search for a spare room to sleep. He didn't want to bother Angela again, in fear of being stabbed, or worse.

He opened the door directly opposite the bathroom, hoping not to somehow stumble into a rat's nest or some other horrible creature seeking shelter in such a horrible storm. A large window appeared before him, metal bars built on the outside. Moonlight was streaming into the room, seeming to almost be presenting the large Queen-sized bed before him.

Like a moth to a flame, the beautiful flow of the silky blankets and pillows covering the bed drew Ratchet closer. Without thinking he let himself fall face first into the warm embrace of the bed. His brain was completely out of whack. On top of being extremely tired and freezing, his mind was constantly racing and the thoughts on the events of today had just mentally pushed him to the limit. He didn't even think to check if this was the spare room or not. He just tucked himself in and within seconds he was out cold.

 _Half an hour later_

"Clank I'm going to go to bed, it's super late and I just need some time to recover after today. I hope you don't mind"

"It is not a problem Miss Cross, I will see you in the morning!"

"Okay, feel free to sleep wherever, just not in my room okay?" Angela chuckled to herself. She had good feelings about Clank. He was smart, funny and overall just naturally had only the purest of intentions. If only some other moronic buffoons were like him…

She got up and left her cup in the sink, knowing she would clean it up tomorrow. There was a lot of work to do on the house, but she truly didn't know how long she would even be here until they all would have to travel to Megacorp Headquarters.

It was the last thing she wanted to think about right now. She walked down the hallway, yawning. Turning right, she entered her room, her window shimmering with moonlight. She undressed herself, only leaving on a pair of sweatpants on. She knew how hot her bed gets during the night and refused to wake up with a hoodie filled with her sweat. Her eyes were already closed as she crawled into bed, covering herself with her blankets. It had been so long since her sheets had been on her skin, and it was good to be able to feel at home again. Even the blankets somehow were already warm, normally she would freeze until the heat of her body was captured by the fabric around her. She grabbed one of the two pillows above her head and pushed it down in-between her thighs, an old habit she found comfort in, almost like hugging an old friend.

She drifted off to sleep, trying to forget the horrible day it had been. Surely it can only get better from here on out, right?


	7. Chapter 7: Ride like the wind, Bullseye!

**Chapter 7: Ride like the wind, Bullseye!**

"Miss Cross, have you seen Ratchet?!"

Clank stood outside Angela's door, not wishing to intrude on her. He had woken and began to worry after his calls for Ratchet had gone unanswered. He hadn't seen him since he had left for the bathroom. Did he pull a Qwark and end up flushed down the pipes?!

Angela groaned, her deep sleep was much needed, and she wished for it to never end. Of course, she was woken up because of him, it was typical at this point. He just seemed to be all but good news to her.

" _At least he is good to look at"_

Angela rubbed her thighs on the pillow in-between her legs. It seemed so warm and soft, almost like fur.

"Sorry Clank, he might be in the spare room next to mine, otherwise he could be out doing god knows what"

She moved herself deeper into the pillow, sending waves of pleasure up her body. She had been so tensed these pasts few weeks, she had barely anytime to relax and focus on herself.

She closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

" _Should I? I feel so weird doing… "it" with the possibility of the two those guys walking in on me… Oh fuck it. It isn't like they would know what I'm doing anyway."_

Angela had made up her mind, and slowly swayed her hips back and forth. It had been so long since she had taken care of herself, and by god it had built up. Her soft moans escaped her lips, making sure not to alert the two at all.

" _I hope Ratchet is okay… maybe I should apologize to him when I see him next…"_

She couldn't deny that he was much too cute to be angry at for so long. She knew he was just a typical guy. Clueless and dumb but had good intentions. She saw why he needed Clank now, at least he could show his intentions rather than mess it up every time. Her stress had just built up, and he was the closest target when it all seemed to erupt. Now she felt bad, she was much too harsh on him. Wasn't his fault she left that stupid vibrator lying around. He seemed so serious when he arrived also, more worried than anyone had ever been about her. Maybe she was wrong about him.

She continued to ride the pillow, edging closer and closer… It felt more amazing than she remembered, it felt much more solid and hard. She knew it was coming and reached a hand down to help her finish, and within seconds her vision was turning blurry until all she could see was the back of her eye lids.

She laid there panting, her lungs sucking and pushing out air hard.

" _Fuck that was good"_

She laid there regaining her breathing again, slowing it down until her ears were filled with only the noise of the wind blowing outside. Her head had been on it's side the entire night, and her neck was screaming at her in pain as a reminder. She twisted her neck cracking it, turning her head the other way to fully stretch it out. She opened her eyes and saw the open, drooling mouth of Ratchet, fast asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Rise and shine

**Chapter 8: Rise and Shine**

Angela's hand caught her muffled cries.

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"_

She reached down to remove the pillow she had been riding, but soon saw that it was already on the floor. If the pillow wasn't wrapped by her legs, than what wa…

" _Oh god it's his thigh, oh my god I just came on his thigh, oh fuck oh fuck"_

She softly pushed his leg away and tried her best not to wake him. She had just used him for her own sick pleasures without even realizing it. How did she miss him sleeping in here? Why was he in here? How did he not wake up? What the hell was she supposed to do now?!

"Good morning Ratchet, I've been looking all over for you!"

"Morning bud, I just slept in the guest room, hope I didn't scare you."

"Ratchet I checked every room for you excep-"

"Clank how do you like your Yeti eggs cooked?!" Angela cut him off, trying to distract him as best as possible. That was close, way too close for her comfort. Being around Ratchet just seemed like a recipe for disaster at this point. There was just something about him which made her more of a clumsy mess and just always seem to lead to the most awkward of situations.

" _I imagined my first time sleeping with another guy to be much, much different"_

She giggled at the realization that Ratchet truly had no idea what had transpired only a bit ago. If he only knew that he had become as much of her toy to her as the vibrator he so happened to find the night before.

"I really needed that sleep Clank, I feel more refreshed than ever." Ratchet shyly looked at Angela's feet, he was sure she still hated him or something, he didn't understand what her problem was but knew now not to get in her way.

"Angela, umm, I don't want to be a nuisance, but I think you might have a leak in your roof"

"A leak? What, did it land on your head and wake you up or something?"

"Not my head, my thigh for some weird reason. I was sure it was covered in blankets the entire night but who knows. Sorry."

Angela's face went bright pink. Did he know?!

"Don't say sorry silly, here, sit down and I'll make you some food. You must be starving"

Ratchet looked up, baffled. The back of Angela's hair swayed as her hands moved a spatula and pan, her muscles in her back and shoulders clearly visible. A small, white tank top was the only thing new on her, the same sweat pants she wore from the previous night still on. Why did she seem so happy and, cheerful? A stark contrast to the bitch she was last night who seemed hellbent on his destruction. Ratchet's eyes wandered up and down the Lombax's back as he sat down at the table. The wooden legs wobbled, and Ratchet instinctively began to find a way to fix it.

"Ah, got it. All done, ain't gonna wobble no more!"

With the table fixed he sat up, his vision filled with the sight of white fabric.

"Here you go, I hope you like it!" Angela leant over Ratchet and put down the plate in front of him, the chime of the cutlery following afterwards. Ratchet had moved his head out backwards, knowing if he hadn't he was once again going to have his face stuffed with Angela's chest.

" _You'd think after last night she would be more careful with those things around me, or better yet, not showing them off! How can she lose all her shyness and hatred in one night?"_

Ratchets mind was once again beginning to hurt from overthinking. He began to eat which seemed to soothe the thoughts once more.

The three of them began to finish up their meals. A second didn't pass without chattering between them all. What their plans for the future were, how to infiltrate Megacorp Facility, and their past lives before they had all met. The atmosphere had become much lighter between them all, filled with happiness and friendship, and seemed to directly reflect the atmosphere outside also. The sun had awoken from its slumber bright, a warm yellow glow creeped in through every window. The winds had died down and only a small trickle of snow remained.

"Ow, fuck, someone pass me a napkin please"

"Are you alright Miss Cross?"

"Yeah, just bit my lip, that's all."

A small trickle of blood ran down the fur on her chin, and Ratchet leant over and caught the falling drip with the napkin she had requested. He gently dabbed it, making sure it didn't stain her fur.

"Here, let's go get you fixed up, you have medical supplies right? I learnt first aid from an old commandeer I met last year"

"My bathroom has a kit, you sure you can fix it? I'll survive without it"

"Nonsense, let's go"

Ratchet led her into the bathroom.

"Is this all yours?" He pointed to the makeup, left messily around the sink. Mascara was left out to dry, nail polish spilt on it's side, an utter mess.

"Please don't look, the last time I was here I left in a rush as you can tell."

As she began to store everything away while Ratchet searched the cabinet and found some supplies, specifically a small box of Nano-tech, useful for the smallest of cuts and injuries.

"Here, give me your lips"

The two of them froze.

" _Did he just say that?"_

" _Did I just say that?"_

Ratchet coughed to try and prevent the start of an awkward pause.

"Yeah, I need to see where you bit it to heal it Ange"

" _What the hell is wrong with me, did I just call her a god damn pet name?!"_

Angela, bending down so he could see inside her mouth giggled at the shocked expression on his face.

"Ange?! Fucking Ange?! That's the best you could come up with? If you truly are that lazy to say my full name just call me A or something for the love of god"

"My bad" Ratchet scratched the back of his head, realizing he truly had no idea how to speak to girls, let alone flirt. Was this flirting? Did he even want to flirt? He truly was a confused, dumb boy, even Angela had figured that out by now.

Surprisingly, Angela was beginning to be very okay with that.


	9. Chapter 9: Locked and loaded

**Chapter 9: Locked and Loaded**

The three of them had all decided to spend another day at Angela's, preparing for the infiltration of Megacorp the following night. Clank had managed to find some facility building plans which was now spread out across the dining table, now covered in scribbles, diagrams and plans on the best way to enter. Ratchet bickered with Clank about different approaches, what weapons they needed and what sort of snacks to bring.

"I'm telling you Clank, lets just take the Visi-bomb and destroy the place from afar!"

"You don't expect them to come after you once they track our location?"

"C'mon Clank, you know how good I am at hiding!"

"Ratchet the last time we played hide and seek I found you because you were crying in the closet"

"Pfffttttttt" Angela's face scrunched up with laughter, her cackles filled the entire room.

"You're telling me this galaxy super hero is scared of the dark?!"

"CONFINED SPACES ANGELA, CONFINED. SPACES."

Ratchet and Clank continued their arguing for several more minutes. Angela had sat there, staring at the both of them, hoping to see a flaw in the pair's friendship. There wasn't one. Clank was an adorable little Robot with a sophisticated and empathetic mind which always knew what to say. He was smart, intelligent and all Angela wanted to do was give him a big hug. Her eyes moved away from Clanks green, hazy eyes to Ratchet. His ears flopped lazily, his head bobbing to the motions his hands were making in his discussion with his friend.

His shoulders were broad, probably thanks to the combat he had endured in trying to save Veldin. She began to look at his flight suit he still had on.

" _Ugh, don't guys feel icky wearing something for that long?"_

Angela cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the two boys.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry but that flight suit is filthy, I'm not letting you wear that on our trip to Megacorp."

"This is all I have, I left the rest of my clothes in the ship at port"

"I don't care, Clank don't you agree it would be much more professional to actually not smell like old Pizza on a mission?"

"She has a point Ratchet, the smell might give away your position!"

"SMELL?! I don't smell, see?!" Ratchet sniffed his arm pits, looking at the two in embarrassment and wanting any sort of confirmation he didn't smell.

Clank and Angela laughed in unison, it was too easy to make Ratchet paranoid about himself.

"Okay, you don't smell. But I'm still refusing to let you go out in it without me washing it."

Ratchet had taken off his suit in the bathroom and thrown it out into the hallway for Angela to take care of. Much too embarrassed to leave in just his boxers, he decided to sit and wait it out. She shouldn't be too long, right?

Ratchet sat on the side of the bathtub in the now cleaned bathroom. Angela had gone through and tidied up earlier in the day. Ratchet hoped his comment regarding her makeup wasn't the cause for her to clean up. He understood the mess and didn't judge her for it, considering her lived in mess 10 times worse back on Veldin. With little to no entertainment, he soon realized if he didn't have the guts to leave in his boxers, he would just have to make his own fun to pass the time. But how?

Angela was busy ironing out the creases in the freshly washed suit of his. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she seemed to like the scent it gave, even before washing it. It reminded her of the scent she had that morning when she was…

" _I'm such a fool. Even if I didn't hear or see him, how did I not smell him? The smell is so, masculine and… hot."_

Clank was back to watching Holo-Vids, once again his eyes peeled upon Robochef. Angela had taken her sweet time in order to annoy Ratchet as much as possible. She no longer wanted to give him pain, she just liked seeing him all muddled and frustrated. With the suit now clean and dry, she headed to Ratchet to give it to him. It wasn't until she had the idea of scaring him in his underwear that she suddenly grew devious and excited.

" _About time you get a little bit of your own medicine rat boy"_

Angela knew the lock on the door had been broken for years but appeared fully functional. She knew he was going to get him good. With the suit in one hand and her other on the door handle, she counted to 3 in her head and with a quick motion, opened the door.

"BOO SCARED Y- oh my" Angela gulped, her eyes drawn directly to the sight in front of her. Ratchet was under the impression he could quickly find some of his own relief before she was done. Besides he hadn't had much privacy for a long time, especially with Clank constantly on his back, theoretically and metaphorically. Even if she did finish cleaning his suit before he managed to finish himself, she would knock and see the door locked, surely. The pro's had outweighed the cons.

Ratchet was all too wrong however. His boxers were down at his ankles, his behind sitting on the narrow edge of the porcelain tub behind him, hands exploring the lower half of his body. His eyes were closed, and the back of his eyelids became much like a movie screen, replaying back the memories he had of soft, fur covered boobs smothering him. His hands were busy exploring the lower half of his body, on hand tight on his shaft and the other rubbing his inner thighs and balls. As Angela had barged herself in however, Ratchet was spooked into falling backwards, his back now laid curved in the bathtub, his butt sticking into the air like a sore thumb for all the world to see.

Angela covered her mouth, shocked to see Ratchets dangling boxers around his ankle like a flag of surrender. What took her attention the most however was his cute ass, curled tail and what was hiding between his closed thighs. Soon, her mind seemed to land back on Greblin.

"I'M SORRY" she said shutting her eyes, and once again the door was closed. Her back pressed up against it, her heart beating like a jackhammer.

"Are you okay?! I didn't mean, well I did mean to surprise you, but I thought you'd be dressed!"

The sound of Angela's voice was muffled by the ringing in Ratchets head. His head had made a quick meeting with the soap holder directly beside the tub behind him. A bump was already formed as he rubbed his scalp, trying to soothe the pain. As he pulled his hand away from his head and into the view of his eyes, the sight of red liquid covering his fur caused the dizzied lombax to pass out.

"Ratchet, I'm sorry, I thought it would be a funny joke… Ratchet?"

With no response from Ratchet, Angela was growing more worried. Was he giving her the silent treatment and mad at her?

"Ratchet look, it was a dumb joke. I'm sorry alright? I cleaned up your suit and everything."

Angela carefully opened the door an inch at a time to give Ratchet all the time he needed to slam it back closed or at least know this time she was coming in.

"Ratchet?" Angela peeked around the door to once again see the Lombax in his bath, only this time, his legs and arms were limp, and his green eyes were covered by his striped eyelids. Blood was dripping from the side of his head, down his arm and into the drain below.

With a gasp, Angela cried out "Clank! Oh god Clank, Ratchets hurt!"

As Angela rushed to Ratchets side the the metal foot steps of Clank entered alongside her.

"Is everything alright Miss Cross?"

"I accidently scared Ratchet and he hit his head, fuck me he's bleeding, Clank get me some towels from the cupboard over there and some of that nanotech Ratchet used on me earlier.

"Right away Miss Cross. His vital signs are showing and there doesn't seem to be any internal damage apart from the cut located behind his right ear. He has seen far worse Miss Cross, he will be okay." Clanks green eyes locked with Angela's, a smile became on his face to cheer up the tear-eyed lombax.

"I'm sure he has, but… this was my fault. I shouldn't have scared him like that."

Clank began to open the cupboards, pulling out numerous towels that had began to topple him side to side.

"Accidents happen Angela, I'm sure Ratchet will understand."

Angela pulled a towel hanging off Clanks antenna and dabbed the top of Ratchets head. The entire side of his body seemed like a river of red, her insides churning at the thought of hurting him this badly.

"Clank will you be able to, dress Ratchet as I go get some medical supplies?"

Angela threw the blood-stained towel into a basket of her clothing, rushing out to find some nanotech for the cut she had caused. Clank meanwhile had slipped Ratchet's underwear back on. It wasn't the first time, especially when Ratchet had drunk himself stupid back on Veldin.

"Okay good, at least he isn't naked now. I'm gonna pick him up and put him into bed, will you be able to carry the towels?"

"I'm stronger than I appear Miss Cross, I'll be right behind you"

"Okay good, lets see, how should I pick him up…"

Angela grabbed Ratchet's left arm and put her other arm under his thighs. Lifting his head off the back of the tiled wall she held him much like newlywed couples did. She cradled his head, not only trying to keep as much blood off her floors as possible, but also as a gesture of sorrow. The pair walked back into her bedroom and gently slipped him onto the covers.

"Clank put a towel under his head, I don't want blood all over my pillows"

Clank shook the towel open and with his Helipack flew on top of the bed. His feet sunk into the mattress as he waddled towards his best friend's head and placed the towel underneath, allowing Angela to move her hand away from his neck and to let his head rest into the now covered bed.


End file.
